


The Desk Job

by WaitItGetzBetter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, Double Entendre, Draco loves cinnamon buns, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts, Smut, draco is a cinnamon bun, hermione’s a snack, literal desk job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitItGetzBetter/pseuds/WaitItGetzBetter
Summary: A very important meeting is about to begin and Draco is running late. Once again, he didn’t listen to his wife and now he’s talked himself a desk job. A lemony, slightly crack-y dramione drabble for none other than LadyKenz347 and NuclearNik!!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: LoveDump 2020





	The Desk Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts), [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).



> This fic was written for the CrackSmut LoveDump for 2 of the most phenomenal women in this fandom!! LadyKenz347 and NuclearNik, you two are so kick ass and we’ve all got your backs until the very end!!

“Fuck! Draco, I’m so close!”

The high tone of the intercom chimes as my hand curls around my wife’s hip. “Mr. Malfoy, your one o’clock is here, can I send them in?”

Shite. Clearly, I lost track of time. 

I knew this was a bad idea. I always tell myself that letting my cock make scheduling decisions for me is a bad idea. It can’t read, therefore it did not know that I simply did not have the time on my schedule today to tear the soaked lace knickers off of my wife when she came through the floo in that yellow sun dress that she knows sends me straight from 6 to midnight. 

At least I got to eat lunch. Although, I didn’t get to eat my snack. Granted, my wife is a snack and I ate her, but I was really looking forward to the cinnamon bun that she packed for me this morning. 

The intercom chimes again. Hello, Mr. Malfoy?

Leaning over, I press the intercom button, “I’m sorry Jordan. I’m finishing up another call; please show them in in five minutes.”

Okay, I need to focus. I’m balls deep inside my wife right now, this is no time to think about cinnamon buns. 

She whimpers and it snaps me back to the task at hand. I shorten my stroke just enough to feel her walls clench with emptiness before pushing deep again. Leaning down, I nip at her shoulder and the moan she makes goes straight to my cock. A familiar tingling builds and know I won’t last much longer. 

Sliding my hand from her hip down to her center, I find and flick her swollen clit. 

That does it. Her walls clench so hard that I can’t move and she unravels spectacularly, bringing me with her in a symphony of moans, panting, and expletives. 

I look at my watch and bend my wrist so she can see. More abruptly than I would have liked, she realizes that if we don’t hurry up and get dressed, the two authors that are so keen to write our biographies will get a much deeper look at the lives of Draco and Hermione Malfoy than they asked for. 

Buttoning my trousers, I look over at the flustered vision that is my wife. Her curly chestnut hair is a mess from 45 minutes of newlywed sex on my desk and she has a panicked look about her. Straightening out her dress, she frantically whispers, “Where is my wand? I can’t meet these women like this, and you ripped my knickers in half, you arse!” 

I chance a smirk and steel myself for more vitriol, but when I glance down at my watch I realize we are nearly out of time. 

I take two steps forward and kiss her gently, “Don’t worry, love, I’ll find it. Just floo home and I’ll be there when I’m done.” 

She nods and turns to the fireplace, reaching into the ornate container sitting on the mantle. “How many times?” She whips around, her empty fist still clenched, eyes blazing with fury, “How many times have I told you to keep an eye on your floo powder?” 

“Hermione, I-“ 

A knock sounds at the door and both of our faces contort in horror. 

“Shite, it’s them! Just get under here!” 

I have to stifle a laugh as she Avadas me with her eyes, before I watch her scramble, her dress taut across her glorious arse, as she crawls under my desk. 

I straighten my tie and cast a freshening charm on my office so it absolutely does not smell like sex in here.

“Come in.” I call as I walk around my secretly occupied desk, turning on my irresistible charm, and extend my hand to the first woman who comes through the door. 

“Ms. Cole, right? Lovely to finally meet you.”

“Yes,” she replies, blushing slightly, “But Mr. Malfoy, please, call me Nik, no need for such formalities.” 

“As you wish.” I turn to the other woman, “And you must be Ms. Kenz.” 

“Toni, please.” 

“Well, Nik and Toni, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Please have a seat. So what is it exactly you had in mind for this book?” 

“First, I have to thank you for taking this meeting today ” Toni begins, “Will Mrs. Malfoy also be joining us?” 

I don’t dare a glance down as I feel my wife’s hand rest gently on my knee. 

I grin, “I’m sorry to say that she won't be joining us today. She did tell me she was going to come, but found that her schedule simply wouldn’t allow it.” 

I feel her nails dig into my thigh. 

“That’s unfortunate, but I hope we get to meet her soon. We are both big fans of the brilliant work she has done for muggleborns like us.” 

“Indeed. She is quite the sharp witch.” I shift in my chair as they continue their pitch and I finally dare a glance down and see the most mischievous glint in my witch’s eye and know that I’m in trouble. 

Nik clears her throat to speak and I return my attention to the authors in front of me. But not before I see the sparkle of a diamond out of the corner of my eye, inching further up my leg. 

“We know that there are others that want to tell your story, but if you were to look at the copies of our previous works, I believe you’ll agree that we are simply the best pair for the job.” 

At this point, I’m doing all I can to keep my expression neutral seeing as my darling wife is stroking my trousers and by default, my growing erection. 

”Yes, we read through everything you sent over and we agree that our story will be in good hands.” 

Like I’m in good hands right now? Fucking hell, if she doesn’t stop I’m going to blow my load in my trousers like a bloody teenager and there’s nothing I can do about it. 

She’s going to regret this. 

“Toni and I have a pretty open schedule so you let us know what day works for you both so that we can finally meet Mrs. Malfoy and begin our work.” 

I’m doing all I can to not moan out loud at this point. I’m losing the battle and the beautiful, albeit spiteful witch under the desk knows it because she speeds up her strokes. “I certainly hope my wife can find the time to meet with you, If you’ll just speak to my secretary Jordan on your— “ I cover my orgasm with a cough and try to keep a straight face. “—way out, she can arrange everything.” 

How do these women not realize what just happened? 

I can already feel the wet spot cooling on my trousers and now I’m panicking knowing I can’t stand up and escort them out. She’s in so much trouble. 

“Are you okay, Mr. Malfoy? You look a bit flushed, doesn’t he T? ”Nik’s face morphs into something resembling concern as Toni nods in agreement. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you; Although, it does feel a bit warm in here.” 

Just when I think I am going to ruin the meeting by rudely dismissing them, I feel the tingle of a cleaning charm and the wet spot is gone. But how? 

“Well ladies,” I stand and gesture to the door, “It has been wonderful to meet with you and I look forward to speaking with you soon. I’ll be sure to catch Hermione up on what happened here today.” 

They both shake my hand and finally, I’m alone again. Well, save for the mass of curls poking out from underneath my desk, bouncing with what I assume is silent giggles at my poor expense.

I stride over and lift her off the floor and onto the desk, shaking my head. “Have you no shame?”

She laughs unrestrained and it’s a beautiful sight. Seeing her this happy is almost worth it. 

Almost. 

“I’m sorry! I just… couldn’t… help myself!” She can barely get the words out for laughing. “But look, I found my wand! It was under the desk the whole time!” 

I flash her my most devious smile and lean in to nip at her neck. She stops laughing. She knows she’s in trouble. 

“Did you repair your knickers while you were under there too? Not that you need any for this.” I lift her skirt and disappear underneath it, licking her glistening slit. 

She leans back, panting and smacks the intercom button. “Jordan? Can you please run to Diagon for more Floo Powder? My husband seems to have run out.”

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE alpha love to ThorneandRose and beta love to LumosLyra for cleaning up this crazy little drabble! Any mistakes that remain are my own and just in case you didn’t know, I don’t own anything you recognize! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
